suck it
by Kahli Hime
Summary: Sakura dá uma de durona. Naruto e Sasuke vão ter de fazer seus próprios sanduíches. E desmaiar. Oh droga. .:. Tradução / Time 7 / Humor / Crack-fic / COMPLETA .:.


**Tradução** **Autorizada da** one-shot Sasusaku, de Ohwahtsherface

 _ **Classificação etária** : k+  
_

 _ **Universo:** Ninja_

 _ **Gênero:** Humor_

 _ **Disclamer** : O Naruto não é de __ninguém_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ Sakura dá uma de durona. Naruto e Sasuke vão ter de fazer seus próprios sanduíches. E desmaiar. Oh droga.

 _ **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

 _ **Tradutora:** K Hime_

 _ **Notas da Tradutora:** Essa aqui era outra one-shot da Pauline que eu traduzi - há milhares de anos - mas não havia publicado. *Shame on me*_

* * *

 **Suck it  
**

 **Toma essa***

by ohwhatsherface

Tradução por K hime

Revisão geral por Erika

* * *

Sakura estava irritada.

E simplesmente não iria lhe trazer nada de bom sentar e observar uma vez que ela reallmente não ganhava nada com isso. Sakura fez uma careta para seus dois meninos favoritos.

"Ok, sério, vocês tem que parar", ordenou severamente. "Esta coisa toda de pular na minha frente na hora da batalha? Sim, é um insulto comigo como uma kunoichi e como uma mulher. POR QUE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ME MANDAM IR PRA COZINHA LOGO?!"

Naruto teve a graça de lhe fitar confuso. "O que quer dizer, Sakura-chan?" E fez aquele beicinho kawaii mas Sakura não se sentiu movida por isso. "Eu realmente te bati não foi!"

Sasuke apenas lhe fitou com aquela cara que dizia 'Eu não sei do que está falando'

"Estou _falando sério!"_ Sakura continuou, apontando para eles em tom de acusação. "É irritante, gente."

Sasuke suspirou. "Olha, nós só não queremos que você se machuque."

Quando a atmosfera tomou um silêncio mortal, Sasuke imediatamente percebeu que aquela _definitivamente_ não era a coisa certa a dizer. Naruto, encolhendo-se, mentalmente fez uma contagem regressiva antes que o Vulcão Sakura entrasse em erupção.

"... COMO É QUE É ?!" esbravejou, agarrando Sasuke pelo colarinho. Para crédito do moço, Sasuke não parecia sequer perturbado pela ação, no entanto, isso só serviu para enfurecê-la ainda mais. "COMO SE VOCÊ REALMENTE TIVESSE A CAPACIDADE _PARA FERIR_ _A MIM_!"

Naruto puxou Sasuke para longe de Sakura e ficou entre ambos para que o Uchiha não tivesse a chance de dizer mais alguma coisa que irritasse Sakura. "Não foi isso que ele quis dizer, Sakura-chan!"

 _"É mesmo?"_ Sakura questionou calmamente - _muito_ calmamente.

"Sério!" O loiro engoliu em seco. "Só ... uh ... só ... que os meninos têm a pele mais grossa que as meninas." Naruto fez uma pausa e sacudiu a cabeça. "Espere, não! Quero dizer-"

"Você está me chamando _mole_ _?"_ Sakura rosnou, cutucando Naruto no peito duramente. Ele manteve sua posição, embora fazê-lo fosse uma tarefa um pouco difícil. "Está dizendo que eu sou _fraca?!"_

"NÃO!" Naruto respondeu imediatamente.

"Você não é _fraca._ Nós somos apenas mais fortes."

Naruto virou a cabeça apenas para deixar o queixo cair em direção a Sasuke e sua falta de tato. Enviando-lhe a mensagem implícita de 'SEU COMPLETO IDIOTA' passou despercebida ou ignorada por Sasuke, que apenas deu de ombros. Ele olhou para Sakura como se ela fosse uma criança birrenta.

Sakura, com a cabeça baixa, tremia - de raiva, é claro - no entanto, essa parte passou desconhecida pelos meninos.

Sasuke fez uma careta. "Você está _chorando_ -"

"OK, SEUS BABACAS!" gritou, carrancuda, "POR QUE NÃO VEEM FALAR COMIGO QUANDO NÃO ESTÃO COM UM DEMÔNIO NA BARRIGA OU COM UM SELO AMALDIÇOADO NO PESCOÇO, HEIN HEIN? "

Naruto fez uma careta. "Sakura-chan! Seja razoável."

"Eu _não_ uma pessoa razoável!" Sakura rosnou. E ficou a apenas polegadas do rapaz, enviando-lhe um dedo acusador. Naruto lutou muito para não choramingar. "EU ESTOU CANSADA DESSA DROGA. Essa coisa de ficar brigando o tempo todo, de Sakura-vai-ver-se-o-cliente-está-bem durante as missões , dessa coisa de pular na minha frente pra me defender porque vocês pensaram que eu estava prestes a ser atingida, só que simplesmente não perceberam o meu contra-ataque, ou pior, o Sakura-vá-curar-qualquercoisaqueestivernasuafrente-enquanto-EU-volto-a-lutar-por-você, SIM LUTAR, SEUS CRETINOS ". Sakura esbofeteous ambos, apenas para desabafar "EU NÃO VOU AGUENTAR MAIS ESSA DROGA POR MUITO TEMPO!"

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Então o que está tentando dizer?"

"O QUE ESTOU TENTANDO DIZER É VOCÊS PRECISAM CALARA BOCA E FALAR SEUS PRÓPRIOS SANDUÍCHES MALDITOS!"

Naruto fez beicinho. "Sakura-chan, você não está sendo muito boa nesse momento"

Sakura revirou os olhos maliciosamente. "Oh, eu estou sendo muito malvado? Você vai _desmaiar,_ Naru-chan?"

Sasuke sorriu de canto para Naruto, que corara instantaneamente. "Você _desmaiou?"_

"ESSA NÃO É A QUESTÃO" Sakura interrompeu antes que eles pudessem começar uma briga. "A QUESTÃO ÉVOCÊS SÃO DOIS HOMENS DA CAVERNA E EU NÃO VOU -"

Ela foi cortada quando Sasuke deu-lhe um soco.

Ou bem, ele tentou. Com a proximidade que estavam, Sakura imediatamente captou sua linguagem corporal e abaixou-se, afastando o braço masculino com o seu próprio. Ela olhou para Sasuke em estado de choque. _"Que_ diabos foi isso, Sasuke ?!"

Ele parecia exasperado. "Você disse que eu deveria te deixar apanhar."

"OH, E NATURALMENTE VOCÊ ESCOLHEU ESSE MOMENTO PRA ME ESCUTAR SEM SEQUER PENSAR NO ASSUNTO, NÃO É? UGH, VOCÊ É TÃO IDIOTA!" Sakura ergueu os punhos, fazendo-os recuar, mas decidiu não desperdiçar sua energia neles. "SEUS IDIOTAS, EU VOU PRA CASA!"

"Espere, Sakura-chan!" Naruto inclinou a cabeça solenemente, o primeiro sinal de _sua_ técnica. "Sakura-chan, por favor, não fique brava. Nós nunca quisemos que você se sentisse assi-"

 _"NÃO É O MOMENTO PRA ESSSE DISCURSO-NO-JUTSO_ , NARUTO." E ao beicinho petulante de Naruto, Sakura zombou. "Isso só funciona com os fracos de espírito."

Naruto parecia confuso. "Mas sempre funciona com o Sasuke!"

E o ' _tudo_ funciona com o Sasuke' e o 'Exatamente!' também saíram de forma silenciosa. Sasuke e Naruto, ambos sentindo-se um pouco ofendidos e confusos, só puderam lhe fitar.

De repente, uma luz se acendeu na cabeça de Naruto e ele sorriu. "Oh, _eu entendi!_ Você está menstruada!"

Ao seu lado, Sasuke bufou. "E você diz _que eu não tenho_ tato?"

Sakura ficou rígida, desistindo de seus exercícios de respiração e deu um soco na mandíbula de Naruto.

"UGH, VOCÊS DOIS NUNCA APRENDEM."

.

* * *

 _*Mais um fic do baú*_

 _Curtiram?_

 _ **Deixem um comment** ;D_


End file.
